


Season 1 Episode 11 Epilogue

by Jusquaesitumtertio



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusquaesitumtertio/pseuds/Jusquaesitumtertio
Relationships: Stephen Holder/Sarah Linden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Season 1 Episode 11 Epilogue

SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 EPILOGUE  
This happens at the beginning of the last scene in “Missing” just before Holder IDs Rosie on the tapes from the casino. I was never happy that Linden didn’t thank Holder after they found Jack back at the motel. I also didn’t like the fact that Linden never found out what Holder had given up to be there for her that day.

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. All comments welcome!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sarah looked over at Jack sleeping peacefully in the bed opposite. She wished she could sleep too, but she was still shaken by what had happened that day and Jack's revelation had left her with an ice-cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then a thought struck her. She had left Holder standing in the hallway of the motel. She’d been so relieved to see Jack she hadn't thanked him. Sarah flicked open her cellphone and dialled his number.  
Holder was dozing, head resting on folded arms, when his phone rang. He'd nodded off looking at the ATM footage of the casino floor.  
"Yo Linden," he mumbled sleepily into his phone, "What up? Don't tell me Little Man's gone AWOL again."  
Sarah looked at her watch. How could it be 2am? She'd woken him up.  
"Sorry. I didn't realise it was so late. I just wanted to... uh ...thank you for today ..... for being my ride and for....." She stopped, uncertain of how to go on.  
"Hey, I told you before Linden, it ain't no thing. I’m just glad Little Man’s OK. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Don't go Holder,” she said quickly.  
"What do you mean ‘Don’t go’? Linden it’s two in the morning." She heard him yawn.  
"What was it?" she asked.  
"What was what?"  
"Where you were meant to be today.”  
"Like you said Linden, I had a date.”  
"I thought you were celibate."  
"Yeah, well I'm ready to embrace sex again. You interested? You should be.”  
Sarah smiled at his attempt to avoid the question and ignored it.  
”You checked your phone at least four times today and left at least two voicemails. Cancelling a date doesn’t take that much effort.”  
Holder closed his eyes for a moment. Today had been a turning point in their partnership. They had only known each other for eleven days, but he’d told her things he had never told anyone and he was pretty sure she’d done the same. He’d tried to protect her from what might have become the worst moment of her life and he doubted she had ever let anyone else see her so vulnerable, not even Sonoma. He decided he owed it to them both to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath.  
"I was meant to be at my nephew Davey’s school parade. First time I would have seen him since ..... whatever...." His voice trailed away.  
Sarah’s throat closed up and she felt tears prick her eyes. His speech at the NA meeting was imprinted on her memory and she realised the enormity of the sacrifice he'd made for her today. He hadn’t even given it a second thought.  
”Shit Holder, why didn’t you....."  
"Like I said Linden, it was no big deal. That’s what BFFs are for. Tell you what, you can pay me back by buying breakfast AND cigarettes tomorrow since you cleaned me out today." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, by the way, where was Little Man today?"  
She didn’t want to have this conversation, not yet. It was too raw.  
"I'll tell you in the morning. ’Night Holder. And thanks again." She snapped her phone shut.  
Holder dropped his phone on the desk, munched on another pork rind and went back to the videotapes.


End file.
